Answers
by believable-pen
Summary: In response to many of you, this is a carry on from Questions, please read that one first


_**I had quite a few requests to carry this on, so, here goes….**_

**Answers - Please read 'Questions' first**

TWTWTW

With cup in hand, Ianto made his way down to the archives. He felt better after unloading how he'd been feeling to Jack. It was so easy, talking to the Captain, he listened. He made Ianto want to tell him everything he was feeling….had felt. Ianto truly did feel like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, letting him breathe properly for the first time since Canary Wharf….since Lisa. As much as he loved Lisa, and he did love her, he was, well, not glad, never glad, but he was definitely relieved she was gone. Trying to save her had cost too much; in money and material things. Gwen nearly died, two lives had been lost and he nearly lost his job at Torchwood. Maybe now he could get on with his life. Start a new one….with Jack, maybe, who knows. He'd certainly felt something stir deep within when Jack kissed him. It was hope, with a little apprehension and a small dose of fear all mixed in together. Not a bad combination at all. And it felt good. Very good. Ianto smiled, sat down at his small desk and drank his coffee. The rat would finally have to find a new home. Ianto Jones was starting a new chapter in his life.

TWTWTW

Jack sat at his desk, staring at his empty cup. It had been almost two hours since he'd spoken with Ianto. He thought about the kiss by the Water Tower. The kisses in his office. His mouth curled at the edges as he remembered Ianto's soft, warm lips on his. Remembered the way the Welshman melted into his embrace. It felt good. It felt right. Lacing his fingers behind his head, Jack leaned back.

"Jack?" came the voice from the doorway.

"Yeah," Jack looked up.

"About tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"I think I might be pregnant," said Gwen. "I'm going to the doctors to find out. I don't trust the test kits."

"That's good isn't it, being pregnant?"

Gwen ventured further into the office. "Not really. We aren't ready for a family yet, Jack." Gwen shrugged. "Maybe in a few years."

Jack stood up and walked towards her. "What does Rhys think?"

"Haven't told him. Don't want to get his hopes up."

"Arh!"

"You and Ianto….are you alright?"

"Yeah. We had a good chat. He's fine. I'm fine." Jack turned and perched on the edge of his desk. "In fact, I'm taking him out to dinner tonight. Get him out a bit."

"Good for you."

Jack smiled. "Ring me. Tomorrow, when you find out, okay?"

Gwen nodded and left.

Jack stood up, stretched and made his way down to the kitchen, making himself a strong cup of instant coffee. He was just about to drink it, when a voice came from behind him.

"Throw that stuff away, sir," the voice behind him said. "I'll make a fresh pot."

"Arh, Ianto, music to my ears."

TWTWTW

It was almost 5pm, when Ianto left the Hub and made his way home. He was going to have a nice long shower, shave and then relax until it was time to get ready. Jack was picking him up at 7.30pm.

When he'd finished in the bathroom, Ianto put on a robe and went into the living room. Putting his feet up on the small wooden coffee table, Ianto leaned into the cushions on his well padded sofa. He closed his eyes, remembering how if felt to have Jack's lips on his. He put a finger to his mouth, running it from one side to the other. He smiled.

Taking his coffee cup back into the kitchen and placing it in the sink, Ianto then headed off to the bedroom to get dressed. He picked a light weight slate grey suit with a slightly darker pinstripe, a royal blue shirt and bark blue silk tie. He combed his hair, put on cologne and put on his shoes. Standing back, he looked at himself in the mirror. _'You'll do' _he thought, smiling at himself.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Ianto checked his watch; almost 7.20pm. He could feel butterflies racing around in his stomach.

'_Makes a change from rats'_

Seconds later, the doorbell rang. Ianto walked slowly to the door, opening it wide. There stood Jack Harkness in all his glory.

"You're ready, great."

Ianto tried not to appear too eager. "Yeah, just finished getting dressed."

Jack leaned forward, kissing Ianto on the cheek. "Let's go."

Ianto beamed.

When they got down to the SUV, Jack held the door open for Ianto. He got inside and did up his seat belt, waiting for Jack to get in the car. As Jack buckled himself in, he turned to the younger man, taking his hand.

"You opened up to me earlier and I really appreciate that you trusted me enough to say what you did." Jack's eyes never once left Ianto's face. "I'd like to tell you a few things about myself. Things that I've never told anyone else." He took a deep breath. "I've been married, a couple of times now, to women. I have a daughter, Alice and a grandson, Stephen. I don't see them very often," he smiled sadly. "Alice doesn't trust me." He squeezed Ianto's hand gently. "I never had children with Evelyn. She couldn't, and I was fine with that. I want to be a part of Stephen's life, but I also understand the fear Alice has towards me. I'm a freak in her eyes…."

Ianto went to speak, but Jack held up his other hand, silencing him.

"I guess in a way, I am. A man who can't die, that's me. I've lived a thousand lifetimes. Loved hundreds of people." He lowered his gaze for the first time. "But I have never, ever loved anyone of them, the way I love you right now." He leaned forward, placing a kiss in Ianto's lips. "And I never will again. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

All Ianto could muster was a nod.

Jack smiled, lowering his head and then looking back up at Ianto. "I never thought I'd be able to share my past with anyone, but it's so easy talking with you." He cleared his throat. "I had….have a brother, Gray. I lost him on the Boeshane Peninsular when we were being attacked." Jack shook his head. "One minute we were running and I know I had hold of his hand….than he was gone. I never did find him again."

Ianto took hold of his hand. "Jack, I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Jack blinked back a tear. "Enough about me," he smiled. "Let's go eat."

Ianto put his hand on Jack's thigh. "Thank you, sir."

"What for?"

"Sharing. You've answered a lot of questions that I wanted to ask you." He sighed. "But I didn't know how to ask." He returned Jack's smiled.

"You make it so easy for me." He started the engine. "And it's Jack."

"Thank you, Jack." Ianto bowed his head slightly, and Jack's heart somersaulted.

TWTWTW

Settling down into their seats, Jack and Ianto were given menus by the waiter. He waited to get their drinks order and then left.

"Nice place. Don't think I've been here before," said Ianto, looking around.

"I like it. It's quiet, out of the way and the food is excellent."

Ianto looked at the menu and then over the top of it at Jack. "So…you've been here a few times then?"

"Yes," Jack smiled. "on my own, I might add."

Ianto smiled.

Jack leaned forward, took the menu from Ianto and held his hand. "May I order for you?"

Ianto nodded.

Jack winked.

The waiter brought two glasses of water and a bottle of white wine to the table.

Ianto frowned. "Did you order wine?"

"I always have a bottle of wine with dinner. Helps the food to go down and does the pallet good."

"Arh."

"Giorgio, I'd like two bowls of Spinach and Feta Cheese soups, two Special Lasagne and two Flaked Almond Surprise, thank you." Jack handed back the menus.

"Si, Mr Jack."

Ianto smiled and mouthed 'Mr Jack!'

Jack laughed. "I told you I'd been here before."

The soup arrived and Ianto thought it was delicious. They chatted, smiled and laughed during the course. The second course arrived and Ianto was in heaven. By the time the dessert arrived, Ianto thought that he'd never eat a meal like this ever again. It was out of this world.

"I thought, maybe after the meal, we could go back to the Hub, have a night cap and I could drive you home."

Ianto raised blue eyes on Jack and shook his head. "No."

"No, to which part?"

"You driving me home."

"You'd rather get a taxi?"

Ianto smiled. "I'd rather spend the night with you." He reached across the table, taking Jack's hand in both of his. "If that's what you want."

Jack just smiled.

TWTWTW

After a glass of malt whisky, they went down to Jack's bunk. Ianto stripped off to boxers and Jack gave him one of his t shirts to wear. It was too early in the relationship to expect sex, so Jack was content to just hold him.

In the morning, Ianto showered first and went into the Hub to make the first coffee of the day. He didn't want the others to know that he'd slept with Jack. Especially Owen. He'd just think they'd been 'shaggin' all night.

At 11 o'clock, the phone rang in Jack's office. It was Gwen.

"I've just got back from the doctors. I'm not pregnant, thank God!"

"As long as that's what you wanted."

"It is, Jack," a pause. "How did your dinner date go?"

"Dinner date?"

"With Ianto!"

"Arh. Great. We had a few drinks. The meal was good. It was an enjoyable evening."

"I'll be in early tomorrow then."

"Okay."

"Right. Bye."

"Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Jack."

"Bye." Jack put the phone down and smiled.

The rest of the day went really quickly and Jack let the others go early. Ianto cleaned up and then Jack drove him home. He stayed for coffee and then went back to the Hub, and that was fine with him. It was all new to Ianto and he needed time to grow into this new relationship. And Jack had plenty of time.


End file.
